


breaking up and falling in love

by chelseagirl98



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc and Iker both go through horrible breakups and try to find love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking up and falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Cesc's pov  
Gerard has always been a hopeless romantic, he told me every day I love you so much and I believed him I really did. We both had our girlfriends to hide our relationship from the public eye and they both knew about me and Gerard. At least I thought they did. I made it clear I to Daniella that I was Gerard's boyfriend and he was mine. She understood and agreed to help us hide it by pretending to be my girlfriend, Gerard said the same to Shakira. That's what I thought until he announces to the world that he is getting married. He didn't even call me first and the plan was always to wait until we retired then marry. When I asked him he sneered at me and said that I had been a decent fuck that's it. We broke up yesterday and I am still upset I thought that we was forever.

Iker's pov  
Ever since he first arrived at real Madrid I liked him, at first it was a crush but then I realised that the feeling was mutual. So we have been the power couple ever since. Cristiano always says that we make him sick being so in love but we don't care. It was a normal day and Sergio had rushed off after training not even saying goodbye. So I drove to his house intending to surprise and then punish him when I heard someone moaning upstairs. Thinking that Sergio had hurt himself I rushed upstairs only to find that it was Fernando fucking Torres moaning and that my boyfriend was pounding into him. I stood there frozen for a moment before running only for Sergio to run after me begging for forgiveness. I turned around tears in my eyes before harshly telling him that we are over before running out of that god damned house.

Cesc's pov  
As I get in the taxi taking me to national team call ups, I suddenly feel sick. Normally me and Gerard arrive together but this is the first proper time being alone. Walking in their I feel sick all of the Madrid boys are around Gerard congratulating him and when the others arrive they do the same. When everybody finally arrives el mister goes through the training schedule, rules and roommates. Fabregas and Pique he clearly says, Gerard huffs and rolls his eyes making Andres, Villa, Fernando and Sergio laugh. He then calls out some other names but I am not really paying attention because I am too busy feeling sick. But as I hear my name I look up, Iker is asking to switch roommates because apparently me and Gerard cannot be trusted together. El mister agrees and Iker starts practically dragging me to our room.

Iker's pov  
While driving to national training i can't help but sigh in anger. I had just gotten used to having to see Sergio's stupid face everyday but now I would have to see Fernando's as well. As I pulled in I noticed Sergio's car straight away, so what that I am last in and I am the captain I don't fucking care anymore I think bitterly. I storm into training earning a few confused looks before el mister starts talking. It's all the same as before until he reaches the roommates. He calls off a few names starting with Cesc and Gerard. As I look at Cesc I wonder why he looks so sad and when did his lips start looking so kissable, no no no Iker I think, you just broke up with Sergio. Suddenly my name is being called and then followed by Sergio's. Sergio suddenly looks nervous and before I even have a chance to think I have stormed over to el mister and told him that Cesc and Gerard cannot be trusted together. Sergio shoots me a look but I ignore him as I grab Cesc and drag him to our room.

Cesc's pov

My saviour, he stopped me from rooming with Gerard, so he done it to stop trouble but he still saved me. He takes the bed on the left closest to the door leaving me with the bed on the right closest to the bathroom. As we unpack nobody speaks and I feel really awkward until I take a fresh pack of doughnuts from my bag. Iker must have heard me rustling because he suddenly turns around. "Fabregas what the hell are you doing?" Iker questions with a furious look. For a moment I feel scared I have seen Iker angry before but not like this. Iker then continues " I will tell you what you are doing, you are being a stupid, selfish child you don't deserve your spot on this team" I have never been good with being shouted at and it hurt a lot so I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. Then I felt the tears start to fall so I quickly run to the bathroom and shut the door. Tap tap. "Cesc I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" I open the door because I have no other choice I will have to see Iker sooner or later anyway. There are dried tear trails down my face and my eyes are still wet. Iker quickly walks in and gives me a hug, we stand there awkwardly for a moment when Iker carefully brushes his hand over my face wiping the tears away. He is then staring at me and I can't help but meet his eye contact. Maybe there can be love after Gerard I think, I so badly want to lean in but Iker then gives me a pat and walks off.

Iker's pov  
All I can think about is the man unpacking on the bed next to mine and I shouldn't because I have just come out of a relationship and that wouldn't be fair to Cesc. I want him to speak, I want to hear his voice, his laughter. To kiss his sadness away and then do so much more. As I turn around ready to say something I notice that Cesc is holding doughnuts? We have a strict diet and we have yo look after our bodies he knows that and before I can stop myself I blurt out a load of stuff like how is a child and should not be here. Cesc then starts crying leaving me feeling guilty. " Cesc I'm sorry" I don't expect him to open the door I wouldn't have. I hug him I can't help myself, he smells like a kid of chocolate and sugar but with a hint of aftershave in there and suddenly I find myself addicted to that smell. I caress his face for a moment but then start moving my had acting like I am wiping his tears away. I find myself gazing into his eyes trying to remember every bit of detail possible and trying to fight the urge to kiss him. I gets worse though as Cesc looks up and starts gazing into my eyes I am about to make a move when I think of Sergio so I get up and leave instead.

Cesc's pov  
Iker is no where to be found and I think that he may be avoiding me since earlier. Since Iker is all I can think about I will go look for him see if he is ok.

Iker's pov  
I need to go somewhere to clear my head, I need a drink to help me forget about all of this. I stop outside of a pub small but the closest to the hotel and I am not really up for a long walk. So I order a drink and I find myself nursing it thinking of Cesc when they walk in. Sergio, Fernando, Gerard, Xabi, Silva, Villa and Juan. "Iker hey why don't you join us?" Questioned Juan. So I did join them I can't exactly say no and care on sitting their alone. Sergio and Fernando are giving each other and me strange looks so I decide to leave when suddenly Gerard gets a text. "omg guys I don't know what's going on but Xavi says that Cesc is stuck." Gerard barely spits it out before laughing everybody joins in apart from the Davids that look worried and me obviously. "well I better go guys captain and all somebody better handle this." After that I get up and leave as quickly as possible. When I get back I am met by Andres who looks relieved and asks me to follow him. When I get there Cesc I up a tree muttering to himself. "Cesc are you ok?" I call up, Cesc suddenly realises that I am here and starts blushing but nods. A furious Xavi then comes marching up to me wanting to know what this is all about. So I calmly ask what, which seems to make Xavi madder before he explains. " Cesc came to my room saying that he had scared you away so I gave him something to drink then he said that he needs you Iker and he ran off. Andres found him looking for you called me and followed him. Apparently he was quite upset that he could not find you so he climbed a tree to look for you." I have no clue how to respond to that so I just stayed quiet until Xavi suddenly told me to deal with it and walked off taking Andres with him. "Cesc? I'm coming up ok just hang tight." I shouted to him Cesc looked at me and nodded. The tree is really easy to climb and seems easy to get back down from as well so I easily get myself next to Cesc. "Iker are we going to die in this tree?" Cesc questions. " Cesc me and Sergio just broke up but I think that I like you and I want to be with you I just don't want to hurt you." I somehow managed to burst that out all at once. Cesc looked at me strangely and my heart broke he must not feel the same."I love you Iker, I just broke up with Gerard but I feel like we need to give this a try so please?" Cesc fluttered his eyelashes at me and I could not stop myself from kissing him even though we were in a tree. "Cesc i am going to give you instructions ok just copy me and you should get down just fine."

Cesc's pov  
I told Iker all about Gerard and he told me all about Sergio. Its not an easy or an obvious relationship but we make it work. After dating for five years including problems such as me moving to England and Chelsea and Iker moving to Portugal and Porto then playing each other in the champions league. Iker proposed and this time it worked out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has any new couple suggestions or ideas I would love to hear them.


End file.
